Mirrored Light
by WCLF
Summary: Set after KH2. Organization 13 is back and after Sora along with a assasin with a strange mirror. RoxasOC
1. Intro

Mirrored Light

Summary: This story takes place 1 year after Kingdom Hearts II, the Organization is back minus roxas and is after sora and so is a boy who can use the keyblade and a weird mirror. It's my first story and the summary stinks. All the characters are probably going to be not like themselves in talking and attitude but that's because I'm not rally good at that, but this idea has been in my head forever so I'm starting with it.

Name: Arosx

Age: 16

Gender: male

Home World: Twilight Town

Power: power of pure energy and power to take nobodies back from their somebodies and able to copy others moves

Weapon: keyblade one winged angel to be exact and the twilight mirror

Appearance: same as sora hair color but with less severe spikes, blue eyes lightly tanned skin ,and a little bit shorter than roxas

Bio: He is a mysterious boy that after Sora like the newly reborn organization XII but for more personal reasons. He is cold and emotionless attitude with precise control unless something threatens his mission then he has a problem controlling his emotions and powers. He will only protect people who cannot protect themselves.

Name: Toxetle

Age: 15

Gender: female

Home World: Twilight Town

Power: The power of poison, has the ability to produce poison anywhere

Weapon: A bow and arrow

Appearance: looks just like Olette from twilight town

Bio: She is Olette's Nobody who has decided not to join back with Olette and to fallow Arosx on his mission. She has a bossy attitude but is motherly to others. She is also not a strong fighter.


	2. A Disasterous Reunion

Hey I just thought try to write the first chapter to see what you think. Well enjoy, hopefully.

I know it's short but I hope the chapters will grow in length over time.

Chapter 1: So It Begins

Destiny Island

"Riku, have you seen Sora?" asked Kairi,

Riku replies, " no, why?"

"Well, I'm getting nervous because I haven't seen him in over a day."

Just then the Gummi Ship came out of the sky and out of it came Sora. Kairi ran over to him and yelled,

"where have you been for the last day."

Sora replied simply, " at King Mickey's Castle."

"Why didn't you tell us, we were worried about you." Kairi said with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry Kairi I just didn't think you would be that worried about me." Sora said with a smile because his friends did really care about him.

Riku then said, "Kairi don't get all teary over it, he was gone for one day."

Kairi then wiped away the tears and then brightly said, "Sora, why did you go to Disney Castle?"

Sora replied, "well I went to see the king to see what his message was about because the gates to the worlds just now opened again."

Riku asked , "well what was it about?"

Sora replied, "well I could tell you but someone else is better suited for the job." and on cue Donald, Goofy, and Mickey jumped out of the ship and greeted Riku and Kairi.

"Well I told him about-" was all Mickey could before energy blast destroyed the Gummi Ship,

sending everyone into shock.

"Well what a touching reunion," said a mysterious voice.

They turned around to see a boy with brown spiky hair with a long sleeve shirt that the left side was black and the right side was light and tan shorts on with a grey cloak.

Sora yelled, "who are you and why are you here!"

The mysterious boy just stood there and in a flash he was behind sora and said,

"I'm Arosx and I'm here on a mission."

Donald and Goofy tried to attack him from behind but in a swift kick he sent them flying into a rock wall, Mickey came at him with his keyblade but much to everyone's surprise the boy summoned the Two Across Keyblade and blocked it and sent him away with a blast of light. Arosx then came for sora and were at a dual with their keyblade. Riku and Kairi tried to helped but a type of nobody that looked like a clown balancing on a giant ball came and blocked their path. Arosx then pulled out a small silver mirror and poured energy into causing it to glow and blind sora.

When sora regained his sight he wasn't on Destiny Island any more, he was at the Awakening (the place where Sora and Roxas both fought) but it was different their were tall mirrors and he he was bound by an invisible force to a table. Arosx came out from one of the mirrors and held the small mirror in front of sora's chest and it started to glow but stopped. He frowned and thought,

"why isn't it working."

After a while of thinking he says "I guess I'll have to try again later" ,

In the blink of an eye Sora was back on destiny island. Kairi ran up to him and said,

"Sora what happened?"

Then Sora explained about Arosx and the mirrors. Riku then stated,

"well he may come back and he almost killed donald, goofy, and mickey with ease and got to you without breaking a sweat so we have to go to Disney Castle, it will be safer. It's a good thing we have a extra Gummi ship."

As they sped away to Disney Castle Sora noticed in his mind that there was something wrong with Roxas.

Sora thought, "_ what's wrong Roxas?_"

Roxas replied, "_ I don't know, that person just seemed familiar to me, but when I try to think of where I've seen him it my mind gets all fuzzy."_

"_Well just keep thinking Roxas, I'm sure you'll think of it sooner or later."_

In the Corridor of Darkness, Arosx begins to plan. " I'm not strong enough to use the mirror yet

Please Read and review and also I think I might need a person to proof read my story and please give me some ideas.

-**WCLF**


End file.
